


Westallen College AU 2 Preview 1

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Sadness, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Don't get any ideas...





	Westallen College AU 2 Preview 1

He didn't cry, he didn't throw a fit, instead he told his friends, explained what the situation was and he swore to them if they told Iris or Linda or anyone who was friends or even knew Iris, he would be there, and the consequences would not be holy. 

His parents started peppering him, always asking if he was feeling fine. He snapped, he couldn't handle this. It was at breakfast when Karen asked him if he was feeling alright.

"Okay, Karen, Jax. I know you love me and all but you can't keep on peppering me like this. Yes, I know, I'm sick," he says barely breathing out the last two words, "but that doesn't mean anything, I'm still Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> I said don't get any ideas! If you get any ideas, you spoil the story for yourself! >:(


End file.
